Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a data processing method. More particularly, the invention is directed to a data processing method adopted by a memory storage apparatus having a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a smartcard chip and a memory storage apparatus and a memory controller using the method.
Description of Related Art
As electronic wallets and pre-payments are gradually accepted by users, smart cards are widely used. The smart card is an integrated circuit chip (IC chip) having components such as a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module and a memory etc. for performing a predetermined operation. The smart card provides functions of calculation, encryption, two-way communication and security, so that besides data storage, the smart card may provide a protection for the data stored therein. A subscriber identification module (SIM) card utilized in a cell phone applying a global system for mobile communication (GSM) is an application example of the smart card. Generally speaking, the smart card has very limited storage capacity due to the specification of the IC therein.
A memory card is a storage device and typically adopts a NAND flash memory as its storage medium. The NAND flash memory has advantages of being rewritable and erasable, and capable of retaining data stored therein even when no power is supplied to the NAND flash memory. In addition, with the advancement of the fabrication techniques, the NAND flash memory is also provided with many other advantages, such as being small volume, having high access speed and low power consumption, etc.
As for a storage apparatus having both a smart card and a memory card, whether to access to the smart card or the memory card should be determined in advance upon receiving an access command from a host system. However, since the smart card is commonly used to store important information or digital cash related to the user, how to ensure the security for accessing the smart card and improve reliability becomes an important goal to be achieved by the persons skilled in the field.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the invention, or that any reference forms a portion of the common general knowledge in the art.